Crystal Clear
by Shazzarrr
Summary: After losing her parents, and moving in with her Aunt and Uncle, What does she decide to do when she finds out the night of the living dead stalks their cemeteries and that they're on the run from a madman named rookery, what does she do? OC/Gregory poss
1. 1 :: Starting Point

**Crystal Clear**

**A/N: This is the second story I've started to write, my other was The Lost Boys. It's still incomplete and this is just a side project, I can't guarantee that this will be completed (probably will end up being completed - knowing me) I'm not very good at story writing and I would like some reviews please, they give me inspiration to write and frankly – I don't get many reviews. =( **

**This little 'side project' wont be EXACTLY the same as the actual film, I mean I've added Sam into it and I may add some others in. I DO NOT OWN TONY, RUDOLPH, GREGORY, FREDA, FREDRICK + other characters, I take no credit for them. It's not much but I assure you that it will get better eventually, I'm sorry if I have spelling mistakes or punctuation errors, I always write my stories at like 10pm-1am at night, so half asleep = only have of brain works. And the side what works is my creative side, not my writing side. And in the morning I end up forgetting what I thought up. So yeah, enjoy. :]**

**Another little note, the title of the story is named 'crystal clear' because of a reference in the story, the actual crystal thing they have in the film etc. If I think of another name I'll change it a.s.a.p. **

**Constructive Criticism is welcome. 3**

**Chapter one: Starting Point**

I was sat on a hill, over looking the town below. I lived in Scotland now, and I had to get used to it. My mother had died when I was 5 years old, she'd fell down the stairs and she ended up breaking her neck and my dad had killed himself, he couldn't handle the stress of being a single dad. He didn't like leaving me to fend for myself so he could work and the pressure was killing him so he decided to end it, and because of that I had to move to my only left relatives, Auntie Dottie and Uncle Bob with their son, Tony, in Scotland. I didn't care about moving, it was much nicer in Scotland than in London. There was so much fresh air here; it was like I was in heaven. The wind was whistling again, making my hair flap out like a wild goose. I groaned and got up, stretching. I'd sat there for a while; it was nearly tea time now. Auntie Dottie would be making her special Sunday tea, it was seriously delicious. I clambered my way down the hill and back home, well it was a castle like thing. My room was next to Tony's and I would constantly hear him go on about vampires, pretending to 'feast' upon his teddy bears, couldn't blame him though – I mean being a vampire for heavens sake, must be pretty freaking cool, eh? When I got in Tony was sat in the kitchen with two tissues shoved up his nose, blood was all down his shirt.

"Who did this?" I said, grinding me teeth furiously. He shook his head and waiting until Dottie had left the room to tell me.

"Nigel and Flint Mc Ashton."

"Dad's bosses grandkids?"

"Yeah." He grumbled unhappily then he yawned.

"Dreaming again?"

"Yeah, If I tell mom and dad they'll probably send me to a mental doctor or something." He sulked.

"It's them against me, Tony I wouldn't let that happen. Speaking of which those lads are going to have their cocks chopped off when I see 'um." I growled. "After I've done with them, they will worship the ground you walk on."

"Haha, good luck with that Sam."

"Yeah well, no one picks on my little cuz and gets away with it." I ran my fingers through my hair, I was pretty surprised my hair was still black, usually in areas with lots of sunlight – hair tends to get lighter.

"Be careful though." He grumbled.

"Why?"

"The Mc Ashtons are dad's boss, don't wanna bring him into this mess." He sulked.

"Don't worry; I'll give them a little talking to." I smiled.

"Fair enough" he giggled.

After my little chat with Tony I went upstairs and started to listen to some music in bed, I eventually became bored so I turned it off and had a toot in Tony's room, he was pretending to feast on his monkey.

"Yo, fang face." He turned around; he gave me an evil grin and ran at me.

"ROARRRR!" he shouted and tackled me to the floor. We wrestled for about 15 minutes until both of us became too tired to carry on.

"I'll get you, you little quirt, when you least expect it." I said.

"I'd like to see you try" he smiled.

I got up and brushed myself off, "oh shut up you." I chuckled; I walked over to his desk.

"Any new ones?"

"Yeah," he pointed to a drawing. "I drew that, it's an amulet of some sort."

"I can figure that out for myself." There was a red rock in a gold-coloured holder thing, it looked ancient. "Did a nightmare come with it?" I eyed him, he nodded.

"I was in my bed, a dude jumped off a cliff trying to catch that amulet, dived right on me – he did. I dunno why but I was on my bed, floating on the water."

"You have better dreams than myself." I laughed.

"Just 'cos you can swim." He sulked.

"You better not wet that bed of yours, I'm not cleaning it." I smirked.

"Don't worry, clean as crystal." He smiled.

"GOOD! Right come on, bed. Feast on the poor monkey tomorrow night, school in morning."

"Oh glorious school." He grumbled. "I might be sent home."

"Why?"

"My face would be re-arranged."

"Not if I can help it." I grimaced, "come on you, bed."

"Fine, you're like my mother."

"Someone has to be, I think the pair of your parents have dozed off on the couch." I crossed my arms, full time mum and a full time worker. I walked over to the light switch and turned it off, Tony's ceiling was lit up as usual, like the night sky. I sighed.

"Tony, I'm going out for an hour."

"That's not fair! You won't have enough energy tomorrow!" he wept.

"Don't worry, I will. I'm a touch old bird." I smiled reassuringly.

"How're you gonna sneak out? Mom and dad are downstairs, they'll hear you."

"Well you have a window." I grinned, but before he could say anything I had opened it and started to climb down the vines what were stuck on the wall, they must've been there for years! I jumped down and saw Tony stare at me.

"Go to bed." I whispered.

"When will you be back?"

"Now you're starting to sound like my mother." I grumbled. I walked off with my hands in my pockets; thankfully I was thin enough to fit through an opening in the gate and wandered off down the road. Soon later there was a big fat red truck lit up with lots of bright lights. It was so bright even a blind man would be able to see it, talk about a cure.

"I'll get you, you blasted blood sucker!" a crazy man said from behind the wheel.

"What the hell are you on about, you fool!" I shouted over the engine. He'd got out of the truck and walked in front of me, holding out a big lit-up cross. He gave a cackled laugh.

"Oh you're a strong one you are, but you wont escape me!" before I knew it he'd gone back to his truck and gotten out a large wooden stake. (At this moment you would be like 'wtf') My eyes widened as I understood his intentions.

"Oh shit…" he ran at me but I dodged under his arm and kicked him behind his knees, he buckled over and I ran down the road leaving the crazy dude behind. I ended up collapsing on a hill 20 minutes later, panting.

"Stupid… old… foool…" I sat up and took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Isn't he just?" I turned around to face a spiky-black-haired boy, wearing a stripy shirt; I couldn't make out what else he was wearing.

"Who're you?" he just grinned.

**Eeeuhh, so short for a first chapter! I'm so rubbish at story writing but I just couldn't resist. =) Anyway, I'll update it soon, bedtime for me now. Bye dudes & dudettes. **

**OHH and any ideas what to call this? I don't specifically like 'Crystal Clear' –shrug-**

**Any ideas? Message me, remember – reviews make my day. And if I don't get none I'll take it that no one likes my stories and I'd just end up quitting writing stuff.**

**Okay, bai! x**


	2. 2 :: Mysteries

**Sorry for the lateness! So busy lately and I had to update my other story, it was in need of a serious update! Anyways, hope you enjoy and please – review! =)**

**Chapter 2:: Mysteries **

He'd sat down beside me and told me that his name was Gregory; he was 15 – just like me. He'd been in Scotland for a while now with his siblings and his parents. His accent was like a very old English type as if he'd come from a different time period. Sometimes he'd zone out looking at the sky and forget what he was saying. He didn't go to school, his parents home-schooled him.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

"I don't know." He thought a bit then stood up. "I must go, my parents will be wondering where I am."

"Bye, Gregory." He gave a small hint of a smile and wondered off down the other side of the hill. I looked at my watch, it was nearly 2am. I sighed and walked off home myself, when I got back in through Tony's window he bombarded me with questions.

"Where the HELL have you been!" he silently screeched down my ears.

"Chill out."

"I was worried you'd got hurt or something!"

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yeah well I wasn't going to be the one to tell mum and dad that you fell down a ditch somewhere."

I sighed and poked him in the head. "May I go to bed now, Sir? Otherwise I am not going to be able to do your bidding and stop the little twats from hurting you after."

"Fine, away with you!" he grinned whilst I trotted off to my room. I practically fell asleep right away when my head hit the pillow.

**Gregory's POV.**

I couldn't stand staying with my siblings for too long, their childish games and silly stunts were annoying. Mother and father were obviously fair too busy trying to find the stone of atamon so I was the one who had to stay behind being the baby sitter. We hid during the day and we had to be careful during the night, mother and father said that becoming humans was far better than turning from the hunter to the hunted. I of course always have to disagree with their morals and mine were to fight back. Our ancestors had been hunted down and staked through the heart, I say we should get revenge.

"Brother Darling, may we play?" Anna asked my brother Rudolph.

"Not now Anna, we need to help mother and father find the stone."

"But…"

"Anna, no. Come – we must go."

"Oh no you don't, you squirt." I said grabbing his collar. "They said you have to stay here."

"Yes, but you do not want to baby sit us, right?" he questioned.

"No,"

"Exactly, and you always rebel against mother's and fathers decisions. So why the change now?"  
"You have a point…" Why must he always have to out smart me?

"Then let us go and you can go and wonder off like you always do."

I pretend to think about it for a minute, of course I didn't care if they went. But it'd be my neck for it afterwards, though I guess it's worth it. "Fine, sod off then you little buggers." I grinned half-heartedly. They nodded and ran out of our 'pigeon hole.' Our home was underneath a cemetery. Obviously to my liking but it was a pain when animals kept creeping in. After Anna and Rudolph had left a shifted into a bat and flew some time in the skies, it was the only place where I felt safe and secure and as it was quiet it was peaceful. I eventually got bored and decided to take a walk, I ended up walking in on Rookery having a snoop around some graves so he chased me. I lost him and hid in a tree, he was in his truck and he was closing in on a girl who was walking down the road. I watched her with sharp eyes; she had walked rather graceful though there was a hard edge as well what screamed at me 'caution, talk to this girl at your own will'

Like a beware sign on a back gate. Rookery had accused her of being a vampire though she simply bad mouthed him. She'd ran back up the street and sat down on a hill, I decided to join her; we talked for a long time but then I sensed mother, father and Rudolph and Anna returning from their trip so I had to leave abruptly. When I got back mother and father were already there, staring at me. Fathers eyes bursted with rage where mothers were soft and apologetic.

"Where've you been, boy?"

"I went for a walk."

"You could've been killed, and I told you to watch Anna and Rudolph!"

"Well they can look after themselves, they're old enough."

He sighed, "You could've gave away our where-a-bouts!"

"Stop trying to think of things what you can blame me for, father."

"Nothing's bad has happened so don't dwell on the past and look to the future." I sighed. "Now, did you have any luck finding the stone?"

"No, but we're close. I can feel it in my bones."

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he rubbed his chin. "Hopefully as soon as possible before the comet comes."

"Of course."

"But we shall look about tomorrow, for now we must rest." And with that we all hung upside down on the ceiling and fell asleep for another whole day.

**Back2SamsPOV**

I woke up at my usual time, 6am. It was a routine, I walked downstairs and made my breakfast and watched TV for an hour or so until Tony woke up and made his way downstairs.

"Where's mum?" he asked.

"Probably in bed with your dad, they sleep like logs." I grumbled, though then I heard footsteps upstairs and then coming down the stairs.

"Good morning kids." Auntie Dottie said.

"Hi mum."

"Hey Dot."

"I told you not to call me that, you 'lil squirt, you make me feel like an old person." She chuckled.

"I wasn't going to wake you because I'm taking him to school today."

"Oh okay, are you sure?" she asked.

"Yep, I have nothing better to do." I laughed. I got up and went upstairs to get changed, I returned downstairs 10 minutes later and Tony was sat on the couch all packed and ready.

"Cmon dude." I said walking out of the door, he followed me like a lost puppy.

_**I know it's an awkward place to end the chapter but I couldn't leave you guys for a long time without posting anything. I'm really really really sorry. **_


End file.
